


Congratulations!

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oh, Skywarp.  *pets him*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** Mechpreg of the spark-splitting variety  
>  **Notes:** CCC ‘verse AU crack.

The lights in the medbay were too bright for his tastes. The air too cool and stagnant. Hook had been alternating between acting as though he didn't exist and glaring at him like he hoped the seeker would somehow manage to teleport himself straight into a bulkhead for the better part of a cycle.

Skywarp, however, was determined. This was important. So important, in fact, that he was taking the _initiative_. Thundercracker wouldn't do anything about it, so it had to be him. At least, that's what he thought. In fact, he was concentrating so fully on what he had to do that he didn't notice the sound of the medbay door beside him open. It was impossible, however, for him to ignore as Starscream walked through the doors purposefully, looking about the room for a moment before catching sight of his mate. 

"What was so important, Skywarp," he began formally, his optics shifting momentarily in Hook's direction, "that you felt it necessary to call me down here away from my post?"

Skywarp decided, as always, to skip the formalities and get straight to the point. He rushed the other seeker, sliding behind him and grappling with his arms, twisting both of them around so his back was blocking the door. All of this would have been much more dramatic if Starscream had actually fought back rather than looking nonplused but confused.

“What are you doing?”

“This is for your own good!” Skywarp slid his forearms further forward, curling his own arms around Starscream's to keep him immobile, the action pushing his mate's wings downward and out of the way. The only other movement Starscream made was tugging slightly at his arms before relaxing.

Hook stopped ignoring them and gave them a pointed look that portrayed exactly how ridiculous they looked. 

_Why did you grab me like that?_

_It was the easiest way to catch you._

Starscream turned his head slightly at the reply. He had that look in his optics, the one that he reserved solely for Skywarp. The one Skywarp never saw him give anyone else. Sometimes, like now, he wondered exactly what it meant. 

Skywarp shook off those thoughts. “Hook!” He made a waving motion with his hands, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around his mate's just in case.

Hook took that as his cue to go back to obviously ignoring the two of them, a slight sizzling hiss coming from the circuitry he was working on atop one of the berths.

“No! Hook! You have to help us!” Skywarp waved his hands a bit more frantically, ignoring his mate's litany of mental questions. 

The loud clatter of a tool being dropped on the metal berth surface managed to silence both seekers for a moment. Hook stood up just a bit straighter and looked directly at the two intruders. A few moments later, Skywarp's attention was captured in the form of a silver air break hitting his cockpit canopy.

 _He's waiting for you to say why you're here,_ Starscream said.

Oh. “There's something wrong with him!” Skywarp was momentarily proud of himself for his first steps at finding a resolution to, in his opinion, a very serious problem.

Two pairs of optics narrowed at his sudden outburst, one in indignation, the other in something resembling irritation over such an obvious statement. The silence stretched out between all three parties for a few moments before Hook, watching both of them with disdain, reached out to reacquire the tool that he had prematurely discarded. Skywarp felt his spark drop in disappointment. 

”No! No! Hook! Look at him! He's not struggling or screeching, or… or anything!”

It would be hard to tell if the stare that the Constructicon across the room was giving was because of the sudden realization that Skywarp was, indeed, correct, or if it was because Skywarp's increasing desperation was jostling both seekers in a very odd looking way.

Skywarp, obviously, voted for the first. “Don't you think that he should be threatening me at the very least?!” 

“If you're going to tell me that he's being too nice, then-” 

“Why would I be threatening you?”

If Skywarp's pleas hadn't managed to get Hook’s attention, then such a statement coming out of Starscream's vocalizer, of all mechs, was sure to do the trick. Finally giving them his full attention, he walked around the berth, his work forgotten, as he came closer to them. Skywarp was looking even more distraught by the outburst. Starscream, however, looked calm and nearly... congenial. 

“”Do you feel anything odd, Starscream?”

Skywarp would have found the question a lot stranger if Hook hadn't managed to ask it as if he didn't care one way or another. 

“”No, I feel quite well, thank you.”

Skywarp couldn't keep his jaw from falling open on its own in response to the polite reply that his mate gave.

“And I would prefer it if you called me Air Commander, if you please. It's the title that Lord Megatron was kind enough to grant me, after all.” 

“You can fix him, right?!” 

“I don’t know,” Hook said, his voice softer than usual in confusion and a little… fear?

Skywarp couldn’t tell, and at that moment didn’t care. So long as his oddly behaving mate was going to get looked at and fixed he would be happy. Hook really could fix just about anything. Well, just as soon as he found out what was wrong, that is.

“This way, Sta- Air Commander,” Hook said.

The Constructicon led the seekers to a repair berth where Starscream laid himself placidly, and watched benignly as Hook ran every scan he could think of.

Skywarp alternated between pacing and hovering, completely ignoring the irritated glares Hook sent in his direction. The exam seemed to take forever, and he only grew more and more agitated with each passing moment. Just when he thought that the waiting would be the worst possible experience he’d ever lived through, the Constructicon gave him the results.

What Hook finally concluded and said blew Skywarp’s processor so thoroughly that he failed to comprehend it. “What did you say?”

Hook sighed dramatically, pulling his hand out of a quiet Starscream's open chassis. “He's with spark. That's the general idea of it. Congratulations. Judging by the energy signature, you're a contributing party.” 

No, no, no. It just didn't _work_ that way! “But... How is that even possible?” 

The other two in the room shared a calm look for a moment before Starscream finally replied, “Unmonitored reverberating energy transference.” Beside the prone seeker, Hook nodded sagely. 

”Wait? Unreticulated what? Make it understandable!” 

”Unified electron exothermic osmosis.” Hook picked up the explanation, reaching out a sympathetic hand to Skywarp’s arm before turning him back toward his bondmate. “You should start deciding what sort of model you'd like to make it now. After all, its gestation period is already half completed.” 

Skywarp looked down into his calmly smiling mate's dim optics and did the only thing that he could possibly think of doing. _TC! Get down to the med bay right now! Something terrible has happened!!_

_What’s wrong? I'm coming, Sky._

Skywarp tried valiantly to ground himself in the sleepy but shocked mental confirmation that he received from his much calmer, more understanding bondmate. Even so, his intakes doubled their effort to cool his internal systems when Hook began to systematically describe the spark splitting procedures and dangers. His wing flaps twitched when the Constructicon told him about the energy field cord and the process by which he, Skywarp, would get to sever it at the end of the whole ordeal. The most shocking, however, happened when Starscream gasped and bolted upright on the berth beside them both. 

”Sky! Sky! Come quick! The sparkling's energy field is shifting. You can feel it if you hurry!”

Skywarp’s mouth opened in something akin to horror for a moment, and he failed to notice the medbay door open yet again as Thundercracker walked calmly into the unusual scene.

A blue hand reached out expectantly to Skywarp. “Hurry up, Sky! Don't you want to know what your sparkling feels like?” 

Words refused to form in Skywarp's processor. His optics shifted momentarily from the hopeful face in front of him to the congratulatory smile on Hook's lips and back. All he could do is shake his head frantically from side to side as he took a step, his confusion mounting as he watched dark lips press outward in a dejected pout. The next step pulled a shocked yell from Skywarp as something hard brushed against his wings. 

"Steady there, Cupcake." 

Turning sharply, purple hands grabbed frantically onto a blue chassis. "Thank Primus you're here! I don't want to have a sparkling!" The confusion on Thundercracker's face told him that, finally, something made sense again. He took that as an opening and launched into everything that he had been told as Thundercracker calmly and curiously watched the two by the medical berth. The injustice of the situation was the next topic that Skywarp began on when he was interrupted by a sound that made his spark drop for the second time since this whole debacle had began. 

Thundercracker, for his part, was trying his hardest to stifle the low, out of character giggles that were escaping him. He failed completely when his frantic mate became indignant.

"No! This is all wrong. Look!" A purple finger pointed sharply at Starscream, who looked near tears after the long tirade that Skywarp had just given against their joined sparkling. That tearful, apologetic look was so out of place on _his_ mate's face that, of course, Thundercracker had to realize what he was talking about. 

The snickers stopped for a moment as Thundercracker fell into a serious, contemplative stare, and he felt uplifted. It was quashed once again, however, when that serious expression fell straight off of his face into the biggest grin he had seen on those lips in months. “You're right, Cupcake. This _is_ wrong. You really like his wings, don't you?”

“Huh?” 

If the universe didn't start making sense again, Skywarp swore he was going to seriously have to slag something.

Laugher was apparent in Thundercracker's glowing optics as he turned to Skywarp. “You made them each at least five micrometers longer than they really are.” Cryptic statement out of the way, a black hand lifted up to eye level in front of a very confused and pleading looking bondmate. “Time to wake up, Sky.” 

“ _Ouch_! Frag!”

The last thing that Skywarp saw was his mate's hand coming towards his helmet. The next thing he knew, he was checking for damage on his central ventilation ridge, staring up at a familiar ceiling. Jerking up in shock, he looked around frantically, nearly knocking himself off of the shared berth as his processor tried to catch up to the sudden shift. His optics focused suddenly on Starscream who was curled up with his back to Skywarp and Thundercracker, one wing pulled in and looking very much in recharge.

“That was a dream?"

Between Skywarp and Starscream, Thundercracker burst out in laughter.

”TC!” The deep chuckles continued. “Stop laughing!” Really! Why was it only him who ended up in these situations? “You don't understand! It was so real!” 

This just made Thundercracker laugh even harder, his wings shaking convulsively with mirth, bumping into Starscream.

“What the _slag_ are you two doing now?”

Skywarp had never been happier to hear Starscream’s voice raising pitch with irritation. Someone obviously hadn't managed to recharge nearly enough yet, but that didn't matter at all to him.

Skywarp’s relief vibrated so strongly though the bond that Starscream turned to look back at them both on the berth, a curious but still irritated look crossing his features. “What's wrong with you?”

Laughter stopped with a surprised grunt as Skywarp lunged across Thundercracker, and their esteemed Air Commander gave a surprised squawk as purple fingers wormed their way through armor seams with practiced speed toward an unsuspecting spark.

“Warp, what are you- Aaahhh!”

“Hold still, I have to make sure,” Skywarp demanded as he gently but forcefully ran his fingers all over Starscream’s spark casing.

“Make sure of- Gah! Frelling Pit, Sky! Be gentle with that!!”

Thundercracker had mostly recovered from the knee he’d received in his side, and had begun laughing again. Unfortunately, Starscream’s all too real temper was beginning to bubble forth and it was time to save Skywarp from himself again. “Come on, Cupcake,” he said, still chuckling as he gently extracted the purple hand from the red chest cavity. Skywarp squeaked in protest, but allowed himself to be pulled back. 

Starscream slumped back gratefully before wrapping his arms about his body protectively and glaring at Skywarp. “Just _what_ is wrong with you?!”

“He was dreaming again,” Thundercracker answered, and received a dark look from Skywarp.

Starscream pinned Skywarp with an angry glare. “You manhandle my _spark_ because of a farking _dream_?!”

“You don’t understand! It was horrible! You… you were gonna have a sparkling and it was partly mine!”

“I’m not even sure that’s possible,” Starscream said, mind flipping through what little he knew from Soundwave regarding sparkbearing.

Skywarp was only able to make sense of a handful of those thoughts, but they were enough to send him back the edge of panic. “No! Nonononono!” He grabbed Starscream by his shoulders and shook him. “I don’t care if unmonitored reverberating energy transference would work or not! I. Don’t. Want. A. Sparkling!” 

Starscream grabbed ahold of his mate’s arms in an effort to stop the shaking. “Fine! Just stop!” Thundercracker snickered again in the background, but Starscream ignored him. Skywarp stopped trying to shake his bonded apart, but was so obviously upset that none of the words he’d rattled off made any sense at all.

“Thank you.” That brought a worried squeak from Skywarp, but Starscream forced himself to remain calm, and asked as evenly as he could manage, “What?”

Images flashed through the bond, and Thundercracker snickered a little harder, the nasty glowers only adding to his amusement. Starscream focused more on the images than on Skywarp’s words and discovered the source of the problem.

“You are not allowed to link up to the humans’ internet for a month!” Starscream declared.

“What? Awww, Star!” Skywarp whined before glaring again at Thundercracker, who was hiccupping in laughter.

“No! No way, not when their reproduction gives you nightmares and interrupts my recharge!”

That gave Skywarp pause. “So… Unified electron exothermic osmosis won’t make you… uh… pregnant?”

Starscream fought a snort of laughter himself. “Do you even know what those words mean?” At the sulky answering head shake, Starscream continued. “No, it wouldn’t but the very fabric of the universe might tear if such thing were even possible to begin with.” He did snicker now. “At the very least it’d glow in the dark!” 

Skywarp stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as his mates laughed at him. He deliberately stuck his knee back in Thundercracker’s abdomen as he crawled back to his side of the berth. “You two are such jerks.”


End file.
